


Light wierd but amazing family

by Light_Cipher



Series: Light's family [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demonic Guardians, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Bill is an ass, Chara Being An Asshole, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, F/F, Fuck off Amaimon, Human Bill Cipher, Light needs a hug, Light needs to talk about her past, Magic Dipper Pines, Sans Needs A Hug, god help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Cipher/pseuds/Light_Cipher
Summary: Basically Light finds out two people are in her soul.





	1. Prologue

Porgluge

 

Light was walking thru the forest with Mabel, Dipper and Henry when she saw a portal. Light walked up to it and it started to glow brighter. She backed up a few feet as two people came thru the portal. Light recognized them to be her mother and father. Her eye widen more as her sisters, Lilithen, Luna, and Lily, and her brothers,Tad, G.B.,Keaon, Bill, and Will, came out of the portal. Then the portal closed behind them, Light, Dipper, and Henry stared at them in awe, while Mabel on the other hand went to introduce herself.

 

 

Light blacked out from shock, as she fell to the ground she heard everyone call out to her.


	2. Chapter 1: God, Light, and the Holy Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Light finds out two people are in her soul.

Light's P.O.V  
I woke up in a field of grass and flowers. I quickly sat up and looked around. I saw a man and a bright ball not that far away from me. I stood up and walked over to them. As so as i was a foot away from them, the man looked at me making me stop in my tracks. The man had silver eyes just like my right eye (the other one is like my dads). Then I recognized the man to be my grand father, God. "Light it's so great to see you." grandfather said as he hugged me. I flinched when he hugged me. "How are you here?" I asked him. He let me go and looked into my eyes. "Light what I'm about to tell you must stay between you, me, and dipper. Do you understand?" Grandfather said. I nodded, he knew I told everything to Dipper, and that I trust him. "Dipper is not human. He is your twin brother and has the same soul as you, which means you two can fuse together. Your mother had to give Dipper up to a family, The pines family, in order to protect you and him from Aster. Alcor desired you to be with your brother so he confronted Melisa Pines on adopting you and told her everything. Hints the whole reason why she was overprotective of you and Dipper." My eyes widen as he finished

 

 

Then I woke up


End file.
